legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mod Parties
About once every 5 months, there is a Mod Party. These parties have fast moderation, and last for about 2 hours. A group of moderators, sometimes even 6, will be there chatting with the users; however, one or more Moderators must moderate all the posts. Some of the others, depending on which mod was moderating, will post just like they are a normal user. Of the few mod parties so far, they have all been in the Message Boards Forum. They are very popular among the users on the LEGO Message Boards. Legostudios34's mom even came to one. The last mod party in 2011 was held on October 18th, 2011. However, a lot of users were complaining about it being on a weekday and weren't able to make it because of school. Over five months later, there has not been another mod party. There is no official word yet on when the next one will be held, but the mods have hinted that there may be one in the near future. There are currently several "Bring back the Mod Parties" petitions on the LEGO Message Boards. Unofficial Mod Parties Before the April 28th mod party, 2 or more moderators would often get together in the MB Cafe for an unofficial mod party, where there was fast moderation for a relatively short amount of time, and users could talk to or roleplay with the mods. However, they were brief and started all of a sudden, so usually a small number of people were at any specific get-together. This caused many people to get upset because they could not get involved in these get-togethers quickly enough, and these get-togethers quickly became unpopular among users. Afterwards, the number of unofficial mod parties quickly dropped, and they disappeared altogether after the April Mod party. Subforums At the party on April 28th, 2011, a subforum called "Message Board Event And Party Forum" was created to house the 2 Mod Party topics. However, a sub-subforum was created called "MB Party Food And Stuff" to house the other topic. The moderators announced that it was to speed up moderation. The subforums remained for some time, but no topic suggestions were to be accepted and the topics were locked for future events. However, the subforums were taken down and replaced with The Brick Boards and the MB Help subforums in mid-July 2011. The New MBs Mod Party WhiteAlligator made the Official Farewell Party for the Old LMBs, a Mod Party in the LEGO Message Boards forum. The party began on November 1st, 2012 , and took place over 24 hours. After this mod party ended, the 2012 Update occurred, making this the longest and last mod party in the history of the MBs, before the New MBs arrive. The fast moderation never ended, and it got the most amount of pages in a day. The topic glitched making all the Moderators post being moved from page to page and users post being on a different page. For some users the moderation for their post took long because of all the post getting through. There has not been a Mod Party since then. Category:Events Category:Moderators Category:Message Boards Forum Category:Mod Party Category:Articles without photos